This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for detecting metallic objects and, more specifically, to systems and methods for detecting concealed weapons and/or contraband.
Many different kinds of metal detection systems are known and are used in a wide range of situations in order to provide added security against violent crimes and terrorist attacks. Well known, is the use of metal detection screening systems to screen for concealed weapons in airports, and increasingly they are being used in courthouses, schools, and other public and governmental facilities that may be subject to threats or attacks.
Currently, there is an increased demand for contraband screening systems by industries, represented by banks, convenience stores, sports arenas, amusement parks, and concert venues. Many of these industries are looking for screening systems that are low cost, to allow the installation of these devices at all entrances of their desired secured zones. These industries prefer screening systems that have very high throughput rates to allow for continuous movement of incoming customers at venue entrances.
In some applications, there is a desire to utilize screening systems to not only screen for concealed weapons, but also to detect and limit the entry of items such as video/audio recorders, digital cameras, and other copyright-encroaching electronic devices. In some applications, it is also desired that the screening systems are covert in appearance, to not diminish the customer's experience as they enter an event.